


Him

by ToughAqua777



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Friends, Don't copy to another site, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: He had everything he didn't. So why did he miss him?





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that I write nothing but angst? I dunno, but I don't think I can stop (help).  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Porky sat in his Absolutely Safe Capsule, watching the world outside through his tiny window. He couldn't hear anything from outside, but he could certainly tell that the Dark Dragon woke up, considering all the tremors. Just as he planned.

Except the world was still intact. His Masked soldier failed him.

Normally, he'd be ranting to anyone who'd listen, vent his anger on someone or something. But no one's here this time.

No one here to listen, no one here to care.

It was almost...lonesome.

 _Me? Lonesome?_ He couldn't help but laugh at himself. Stupid, loneliness only made him weak before. But he's stronger now. _Much_ stronger.

Stronger than his crappy family...

_"You're really getting it now!"_

Stronger than those around him...

_"He's so chubby!"_

_"What a jerk!"_

_"Selfish!"_

_"He's just a bratty kid!"_

_"Troublesome child..."_

And _especially_ stronger than his fri--

No. Wait. He had no friends. He didn't need friends _._

_"...I can be your friend."_

NO.

If he were able to, he would've punched he capsule he was in out of frustration.

 _He_ had friends, _he_ had a loving family, _he_ had _everything._

But he didn't. And _he_ would _never_ understand that.

_"Pokey? Is...everything alright?"_

_"..."_

_"You'll get sick if you're out here in the rain."_

_"...I don't care."_

_"Huh...? Wait, are you bru--"_

_"It hurts. It hurts and you don't understand."_

_"W-wait--"_

_"Just leave me alone."_

_"...O-okay..."_

_"..."_

Looking back now, he was curious as to what would've happened had he said anything.

Not that it would've changed anything, though. They were kids. Just stupid kids. And _he_ was a _normal_ kid. _He_ wouldn't be able to understand regardless.

Why? Why did _he_ get to be normal? Why did _he_ get to be happy? Why did _he_ get to leave?

Leave, huh. Now that he thought about it, that happened shortly before he started to hear a voice in his head. What was his name, Guy...Gye…?

No wait, Giygas, right. That was the name. And the voice promised happiness, promised everything _he_ had would be his.

All he had to do was stop _him_ from rescuing a girl. By joining a cult. That was all.

So he thought.

_"You should join us, but I know you won't...I'm glad I joined."_

_"P-Pokey...why?! I thought we were frie--"_

_"I'm not going to fight you, but these guys will...Later, potater…"_

_"Wait! Pokey! POKEY!!!"_

Of course, as he knew all too well, that whole plan didn't work, and soon the voice was out of his mind. And good grief, he actually felt guilty about what he did, what he thought. Which looking back, was stupid to think.

So he tried to apologize, tried to get his only friend back...

_"What a horrible nightmare. I somehow woke up."_

_"..."_

_"Ness, let's be friends again."_

_"..."_

_"...Please answer me. I promise to be good...uh...okay?"_

_"..."_

Ha. He still remembered the expression. The expression of rage, betrayal, sorrow, disbelief.

There was no being forgiven. Never.

So, then and there, he decided to willingly hear his wishmaker's voice. He decided that, since the world already hated him, he'd love to watch it burn.

_"...Ha! I lied! See ya, sucker!"_

_"..."_

Yet, even after everything, he still lost. He never got his wish from his supposed "master."

And now here he was, trapped in his capsule, losing everything he worked for to grant his wish by himself.

He should be angry, being beaten by a loser _twice_.

But he's not. He's lonely. Why? WHY?!

Was it because of _HIM?!_

NO! No no _NO!_ He _hated_ that loser! _He_ had everything he didn't! _He_ had love! _He_ had friends! _He_ had everything! _HE--_

Was the only one who cared. The only one who would be there when he needed it. The only one who helped keep his bad behaviors in check.

 _He_ was his only friend.

_"Hey, Pokey!"_

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_"I, uh, want you to have this."_

_"A yo-yo? Why?"_

_"What do you mean? It's your birthday!"_

_"You...you remembered?"_

_"Of course I did! Oh hey, here's your card too!"_

_"...Why did you write 'To my awesome friend' on it?"_

_"Well, because you're awesome! And you're my friend!"_

_"Th...thanks...!"_

_"Sure! Hey, could you get your bro?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, I know you didn't have a party, so I thought we could celebrate at my house! We have steak!"_

_"R-really?!"_

_"Yep!"_

_"...Thank you. Thank you so much!"_

"...I miss you, Ness..."

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Pokey/Porky to be a tragic character, and while what he's done is pretty freakin' bad, you gotta wonder what would've happened if he ever got help.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
